


Angel's Hymn

by Andrew_Alice_Andreea



Series: poetry done instead of homework [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, as the last one, but from the perspective of the other person, excuse my english, inspired by the same original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Alice_Andreea/pseuds/Andrew_Alice_Andreea
Summary: betray : bih-trey/-(verb)to be unfaithful in guarding, maintaining, or fulfilling





	Angel's Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one of my friends favorite poem. They actually asked if it was about them and said that even if it isn't,they still relate to it. (That made me so happy)

The angel sung to you a song  
Of promises of being strong,  
Oh little angel,  
You've been so wrong!  
  
You vowed to shine a light  
To clean the humanity of blight.  
You promised happiness and joy  
Not to treat us as a toy.  
  
The angel wept before your feet,  
That little morsel,that filthy cheat.  
You look down upon it's face  
And of guilt you see no trace.  
  
You've  tricked us and played,  
Used us as a mere blade,  
Not that grace begins to fade  
The faith for you is made.  
  
The little angel is no more,  
It left behind a bitter song,  
A final promise  
A mere plainsong.  



End file.
